Loving All Three of 'Em
by Azn and Amazing
Summary: She's a rock star with a secret identity. He's a rock star with a secret identity. what happens when they meet each other three times in a row! In school, in concert, and on the internet. [SasuSaku]main others as well. R&R PLEASE!
1. Prolouge

A/N: First high school fic go easy on me okay? R&R! PLEASE! (i said please! gasp)

* * *

**Loving All Three of 'Em**

Prolouge:

"And here you have it folks! Live on stage, teenage pop sensation Cheery Blossom is moving up the charts with her new song Wildlife!" the TV screen moved left to show a teenage girl on the stage with a microphone. She had hot pink hair, blue eyes, and peach skin. Most boys would categorize her as "damn fine." And they were right about it too. Not only that but she had a beautiful voice. And she began to sing in front of the audience.

_I'm walking down the street with my head up high_

_Streaming down the runway in the shining lights_

_I'm singing over to the crazy crowd_

_Yelling every word in my head real loud_

_It's my wildlife_

_You have no idea what my life is like_

_I'm just a normal girl_

_Living in a crazy world_

_It's my wildlife_

_I'm walking in the hallway and my friend comes to say_

_I was gonna die in school the same little day_

_I scream and try to hide from what's gonna kill me_

_Then try to find the key that will set me free_

_From this cage_

_It's my wildlife_

_You have no idea what my life is like_

_I'm just a normal girl_

_Living in a crazy world_

_It's my wildlife_

_I'm telling you now everything is crazy_

_Like running in a jungle with a lion to chase me_

_Oh it's my wildlife _

_There is nothing you can do that can stop me now_

_I'm gonna go ahead and jump straight for the crown_

_Oh it's my wildlife_

_You have no idea what my life is like_

_I'm just a normal girl_

_Living in a crazy world_

_It's my wildlife_

_Background singers:_

_It's my wildlife_

_You have no idea what my life is like (wildlife)_

_I'm just a normal girl (oh yeeeaaaah)_

_Living in a crazy world (wildlife)_

_It's my wildlife (music slows)_

_Yeah it's myyyy, my wildlife (music stops)_

Now the crowd roared with excitement. Haruno Sakura sat there on her couch smiling at the TV. That song had just spoken her words out. Well it was her song. She got up and walked to the kitchen with the dirty glass. Rinsed it in the sink and put it in the drying rack. Her jade orbs stared out the window. It was already sunset. Sakura sighed. School would start tomorrow. She walked back into the living to turn off the TV and turn in for the night when she heard the next set of big news. "Well viewers you've heard it all, but here's what you haven't heard. Teen sensations Cherry Blossom and Nightfly are both at the top of their game. But now it seems that they're neck and neck as the world's favorites. Who will come out as the winner? Hear it here on World Round News!" with that the program finished. _Hmm. This competition thing should be interesting. _She turned off the TV and walked to her room. That was the end of her last day of vacation we'll call it.

Haruno Sakura was a teen pop sensation with a secret identity. As a star she was known as Cherry Blossom, as teenager she was known as Haruno Sakura, Konoha High's loud mouth, pink-haired, green eyed, geek. Cherry Blossom was as said before as at the head of her game. She was pretty, a great singer, and a great songwriter. Fame, fortune, fans; she had everything a girl could ever wish for except privacy, a life, and a boyfriend. Now you must be wondering how they can be the same person and have two different eye colors. Well on stage Cherry Blossom would wear blue contacts to hide her true identity. That was all that did it, it was all she needed to have a normal life and still be famous. Incredible, no? But she's not the only one.

Now we move on to the next teen sensation. Cherry Blossoms new rival, in more ways then one. His name was Nightfly. Or at least that's what people called him on stage. Back stage he would be Uchiha Sasuke, school hunk and heartthrob not to mention the most popular of them all. He was tall, built in the good way, onyx ice-cold eyes, raven black hair, and pale white skin. He was said to be a playboy but the truth was he just kept switching girlfriends to keep away the fan girls. Yes the fan girls. Not because of the fact that he was Nightfly, no. Nobody knew that. It was because of the fact that he was the hottest guy in the world next to Nightfly, which makes him the hottest guy anyways. Yes, that was his life. He had fan girls both ways. Singer or no singer he had to run away from screaming fans. It's kinda sad actually. But anyways, how does he keep his secret identity? Answer: hair spray and temporary hair die. Since his hair naturally spiked up he would use hair spray to keep it down on stage plus some night blue temporary hair die to change his color. That was his secret. And it worked. You may say, "He could always use a wig." Well yes he could but since he has to dance a couple times during concerts considering that he was a really good dancer too, the wig was too risky.

He gave out a sigh, closed his eyes and drifted off into a nightmare of fan girls. That was the end of his so called vacation.

* * *

A/N: well what do u think? i know what you think! u think u should press that little blue button over there that says go! i'll try to update soon!


	2. Chapter 1: The First Time

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like! It's loger than the other one so no more complainning! they chapters get longer as they go on.

blah-normal

"blah"-someone speaking

_blah-_thoughts

_**blah-**_inner people

* * *

**Loving All Three of 'Em**

Chapter One:

**The First Time.**

Beeep! Beeep! Beeeeep! Sakura's alarm clock rang like a fire truck. She groaned, sticking her hand up, she slapped the top of the clock. Slowly opening her jade eyes to adjust to the sunlight she sat up. Rubbing her eyes she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Her eyes were half open in the mirror. The pink-haired girl took the brush, squeezed the tube and scrubbed it on her glowing teeth. The smell of strawberries came to her nose when she noticed toothpaste was on its tip. Sakura took her pink-strawberry covered towel and wet it in the sink. With her head facing it she rubbed the toothpaste off and washed the rest of her face while she was at it. Looking at her sleeping self she hung the towel up. Then she walked with her back bent and her arms swinging in front of her, not too mention dragging her feet so it looked like she was going to fall.

Well she slid into the kitchen. The girl closed her eyes for a second while she opened the refrigerator door then opened the again to take out the eggs and bacon and other assorted thing you would normally eat for breakfast. Sakura turned around and kicked the fridge door closed. She walked across the room to the stove and placed the things on the counter. Then turned the stove to high and placed a pan with oil on it. Then cracked the eggs into a bowl she had taken from the drying rack and stirred with a fork. Sakura wasn't much of a cook but she could handle fried eggs and bacon, most of the time.

Flashback

_Sakura was humming one of her tunes while she put two pans on the hot stove. Then added a little oil in each. After that she put a few strips of bacon in one and scrambled eggs in the other. She was working on the bacon when she smelled something burning. She looks down at her bacon but they were fine. Then she realized what it was... "AHH! My Eggs!" she switched over to her eggs and flipped the omelet as fast as she could. Then she was concentrating on that. After a while smelling something else was burning. The bacon so she switched over to the bacon. She kept going back and forth but in the end, everything was burned even the toast. The milk was too hot from sitting next to the stove the whole time too. Sakura didn't cook for a week after that. She stuck to the microwave._

Sakura sighed finishing the cooking and brought her plate to the table. After 10minutes or so she had drank the last of her milk and was now taking the dishes to meet her friend the sink. Dropping them in she walked to her room to change into her uniform.  
She thought the uniform was stupid since it was a public school but she played along. Five minutes later she walked out the apartment door, but before locking it she made sure to check if everything was off or closed and he way it was suppose to be. She could still remember last time.

Flashback

_Sakura locked the door. She had forgotten that she had left the pot on the stove. Sure the pot was filled with water and the stove was on low but it would burn sooner or later. Later the day when she was walking home from school a fire truck zoomed past her with the siren on. It was heading toward her apartment. Sakura ran as fast as she could and when she got there, her apartment was really burning. It was then did she remember that she had left the stove on. Sad._

Well everything was set. But she's not the only one in the story right?

* * *

Meanwhile…

In a certain apartment the was right next the apartment of a certain pink-haired, green-eyed girl... There was Uchiha Sasuke and his morning routine.

Of course Sasuke woke up without an alarm clock. It was just natural. Sasuke got up and did the same as Sakura except his toothpaste smelled like cinnamon and his towel was black. But now came breakfast time. Sasuke wasn't the type to cook so his everyday breakfast, lunch and dinner was always something from the microwave or take out. This morning Sasuke chose to eat a pizza. So he took a frozen pizza from the freezer, put it on a plate, and put it in the oven for 4 minutes. Ding! The pizza was done. He took it out and ate it in five minutes. It was kinda sad that he ate so fast, don't know why just is. He went to his room without putting the plate away and changed into his uniform. He thought it was a stupid thing since it was public school but he played along.

Sasuke walked straight ahead of him, he didn't notice the pink girl coming out of her apartment when WHAM!

Sasuke turned around to see what hit him. He was still standing. He didn't he anyone or anything when he heard a voice.

"Hey, down here."

Sasuke's onyx black holes looked down to the floor to see a pink-haired girl sitting flat on her butt.

"Well aren't you gonna help my up." the figure spoke

It was a sad thing that Sasuke had been taught how to be polite. He took his hand out of his pocket and held it out to the girl. She took it and pulled herself up. Then immediately let go to Sasuke's surprise. Most girls would scream faint and never let go even if their life depended on it. This was interesting.

Sasuke was still staring at the girl as she rushed herself off. The girl looked up to him. _Oh here come the fan girl antics, great. _Sasuke thought.

"Well, aren't you going to apologize?" those words came out of her mouth. Sasuke was shocked by what he heard but he kept his emotionless face.

"For what?' his vocabulary was always short. Two words were already quite nice.

"What do you mean for what?" She raised her voice. Apparently she was a girl that wouldn't stand for rudeness even if it were from a total hottie. "You just bumped into me so say you're sorry!" The girl glared at him.

_**Did she just glare at you? Oh no. Tell me you're not taking that from her and apologizing. **Of course I'm not. Hey what? Who are you? _Sasuke's inner self was remerging in his mind. _**Who me? I am… the inner you. Your conscience we'll call it. **Well can you go away? Now. **No. But we'll talk about that later. Right now there's the problem with this girl. She just told you to apologize! What are you going to do about it? **Just watch. _End conversation.

"I didn't bump into you." He said blankly.

"What? What do you mean you didn't bump into to me?" The girl scowled.

"Exactly what I said." With that Sasuke turned and continued walking. At least as far as he could until he heard the same annoying voice again.

"Hey! Stop right there, buddy! Apologize now!" her voice screamed. Sasuke paused for a moment then continued on his way to the elevator. "Jerk!"

His head turned to the side, then slightly to the back. He glared at the pink-haired girl that just called him a jerk. "Freak." His blank glare turned and went towards the elevator. She screamed. He well…gave her the infamous Uchiha Sasuke "hn."

She stormed towards the stairs and he went down the elevator. But their meeting wasn't over. No. There was still… downstairs.

* * *

The elevator and Sakura reached the bottom of the building at the same time. What a-co-in-cidence. And they walked out at the same time. Stared. Sakura's mouth was wide open. Sasuke just let out another, "hn." And walked towards the main entrance followed from a far distance by Sakura. Then both turned left. She stopped.

"Oh no. Tell me you are not going that way."

"Hn."

"Wait a sec." Sakura examined the guy into front of her. She finally realized that he was wearing her school's boy uniform. But why hadn't she seen him before. Right now wasn't the time for that. "Tell me, you're not going to Konoha High."

"Hn." Sakura took the trademark response as yes. She screamed once again at the top of her lungs and ran past Sasuke like lightning. Sasuke just stood there. _Weird…

* * *

_

A/N: Well what do you think? REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 2: The Song

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! this is the longest chapter i've ever written, it's twice the size as the last one. R&R PLEASE!

blah: normal

"blah": someone speaking

_blah: _somone's thoughts

**_blah:_** inner self

* * *

**Loving All Three of 'Em**

Chapter Two: The Song

Sakura was panting outside the tall building. The gates read Konoha Public High School. She was still early but it was worth it to get away from that weird guy. She wished she would never see him again, ever. Sad thing was that wishes don't come true so easily. While Sakura was trying to catch her breath she heard someone talk. She could recognize the voice, the arrogant jerk from before. "Morning Pinky." Sakura stopped breathing, her heart skipped a beat or five. She turned. It was the arrogant jerk from before. She scream and ran into the school. _Does she do anything other than scream? **Yeah, run.** Ugh. You again. **Hiya.** Look I'm going to class, leave me alone. **Biya.** _And so the inner Sasuke left. It was strange he left without out a fight. That wasn't him. He had something up his sleeve. Sasuke knew it. He would have to be careful. Sasuke walked into the building, into the start of a whole new... relationship.

Sakura had run up the stairs to the floor of her classroom. She had gotten her schedule the day before so she knew where she was supposed to be. Well she held her bag in her hand, sighed, and walked to her locker. She had memorized her combination so her locker was open in a flash. She assorted her books and other stuff, grabbing the things that he needed for class. And sighed. She really hoped that the guy from before wouldn't in any of her classes. She hoped she would never see him again. Like that would ever happen. They were neighbors and they went to the same school. They would see everyday even if they were in different classes.

She sighed again, and slammed her locker door shut. Turning right she bumped into a surprise waiting for her. Twice in half an hour. This wasn't her lucky day. She dropped all her books and quickly got on her knees to pick them back up. She noticed an extra pair of hands helping her and looked at the face of the pair of hand helping her, or what parts of it could be seen. It was a boy with silver spiked up hair. His face was covered with a mask and headband so only his right eye could be seen.

"Hey I'm Kakashi. Sorry about that." The boy said handing Sakura her things.

"It's fine, I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura. It's nice to meet you." He nodded his head in agreement. "Ano… why are you wearing a mask?"

"umm… Well let's call it a condition." He responded.

"Oh ok." Wasn't exactly the answer she wanted but she would live.

"So what is you first class?" He asked. _Well he's nicer than the jerk from before._ Sakura thought.

"Math with Anko sensei in room 520." (A/N: In Chinese, 520 represents I love you in a weird way.) Sakura responded with a smile.

"So am I, I'll walk with you if you'd like" He offered and Sakura gladly accepted

"Sure that'd be great," She said with a small blush.

Then Sasuke walked over to the locker left of Sakura and opened it. He saw the girl from earlier talking to some freak in a mask. He couldn't explain it but he got really angry and yet he kept his calm, cold self and opened his locker to get his books. When he closed it the pink haired girl finally noticed him.

"You!" Sakura pointed a finger at him. Sasuke just walked away. "Hey hold it you bastard! You still haven't apologized yet!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. Now the whole hallway was watching them.

Sasuke turned his head. "I already told you I didn't bump into you. You should be the one apologizing for yelling to much." There was something wrong. Sasuke had never said that much before to anyone. He had never said more than ten words to a guy forget a girl. Why was she so different?

"What!" Sakura growled. "Come on Kakashi let's go!" she pulled Kakashi by the wrist and went in the opposite direction Sasuke was going. Sasuke just let out his usual "hn."

The sad thing was that the entire hallway had heard the conversation and now saw Sasuke, the total hunk. All the girls raced to him and surrounded him yelling out their name, birthday, address, phone number, best feature, will you go out with me, I love you, you're hot, marry me, and other such things. Even the seniors were all over him (Sasuke's a junior) it was scary. Sasuke sighed. He just kept walking as the crowd followed him to class.

With Sakura…

She just kept stomping the other way, holding Kakashi by the wrist hurting him a bit.

"Umm.. Sakura-chan hold on a sec." Kakashi said politely hoping for a nice calm response.

"What!" Sakura turned and yelled in his face. So much for calm response. Sakura saw Kakashi's scared face and calmed down. "Sorry."

"It's ok." He smiled under his mask. "now I know you don't want to here this, but room 520 is that way." He pointed in the opposite direction of the way they were heading towards.

Sakura's calm side went one vacation again. "What!" Well, eventually they got to class. Sakura really didn't want to go, knowing there was a chance she was see that bastard again. But they got there. Just in time too. The teacher followed right behind them.

In the class she could see a hoard of girls surrounding a table in the back. She and Kakashi took the empty seats in the middle of class. She sighed whatever those girls were doing she didn't want to know. It would be over soon anyways since the teacher arrived. They didn't notice the teacher and just kept screaming random things out. In the midst of the screaming Sakura heard the name Sasuke. _So is that what this is all about, a boy? Apparently. Those creeps fighting over a boy. It's a good thing I'm not like them. _Sakura took out her song notebook and started to think of some new lyrics. She wrote her owns songs just so you know. She says each one of them it a representation of her. But right now she couldn't think of anything. Somehow the name Sasuke gave her an ominous feeling causing her to think back to the arrogant bastard who wouldn't apologize. She shook her head in disbelief. Why was she thinking about him? She let out yet another sigh. This just wasn't her day.

The teacher tapped or more like slapped the front desk with her hand. The students finally noticed her and sat down. She looked around before beginning. It was a she, Anko was her name, Mitarashi Anko. She had black hair that was tied up into a ponytail behind her. She was about 5'6", her clothes were plain and simple. Nothing special, that is until she gets mad. But that was another issue. "All right everyone I'm your homeroom and math teacher. Mitarashi Anko. Since most of you have been here before I don't have to explain much but today we have some new students. Please come up and introduce yourselves." Her voice was strict, it didn't sound so delightful.

"Looks like she's in a good mood." Kakashi stated in a whisper. Sakura was scared.

"A good mood?"

He turned to her with a smile and nodded, "Yep."

"Well?" The teacher said. She was waiting. The new students? Does she mean her? She was new. It was her first time at a public school. Usually she would have private tutoring, since she was always busy with her dancing and singing. Now she had to take up acting. She even had to take after school drama class because of it. Sad. _Well I might as well get this over with. _Sakura stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. The students eyed her as she slowly made her way to the desk, especially the girls. The all thought of her as an enemy since she was arguing with Sasuke earlier. Sakura got nervous. She was use to big crowds but not when they stared at her like this.

She reached the front in 15 seconds or but to her it felt like 15 hours. Finally, she reached the front desk. She held her hand out to Anko. "Hi. My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm a new student. Nice to meet you." Her signature smile was on her face.

The teacher looked at her. "Not me them." She pointed towards the class.

Sakura's smile faded. Her face was slight shade of pink. She immediately turned around and looked at the class. "Um… hi everyone. My name is Haruno Sakura. It's my first year here. Nice to meet you all!"

Some boy in the class yelled out a question, "Hey! Why'd you dye your hair pink?"

Sakura frowned. "I didn't dye it, it's natural."

The boy was just a bit too nosy for his own good. he just had to continue, "Whoa. How'd that happen?"

Sakura's mood just went down the drain. "My dad had silver hair and my mom had red. Is there anything else you wanna know? Like my blood type and how that happened?" Uh oh. Sakura's sarcasm was not a good sign. Trouble coming. Run dude!

He just looked at her and grinned, "Sure and your address while you're at it?" Sakura was getting hot as in she was mad.

"Alright that's enough, Haruno go sit down." Thank god for Anko! Other wise that kid be in the ambulance right now. Sakura isn't a nice feature when she's mad. Trust me it isn't pretty. Her parents should have never forced her to learn karate. Now she was a seventh degree black belt. You do not want to mess with her. Uh-Uh.

Sakura did as she was told. She sat back at her desk and tried to think of lyrics again. But the name Sasuke just wouldn't get out of her head. She looked around the class to see if she could get any ideas. It was then she saw. It was where all the girls were before. It was… it was… it was… IT WAS THE BOY! The guy from earlier at the apartment, at the gates, and in the hallway! It was him! Sakura turned around immediately. _Oh no not him! Anyone but him! Ah! Damn it! He better not be in any of my other classes. _Sigh. But now was her focus time. She had to think of a song by tomorrow. It was her deadline! This was bad. She had no idea what to write. Then she heard her teacher once again.

"Well? She's not the only new student. Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura gasped at the name. _Sasuke! That name again! Uchiha Sasuke. Sounds like a delinquent. Humph._ Now wasn't the time to think about him. She needed a song. And fast, real fast! She heard a sound came into her ear. It turned out to be a word. The word was…

"What?" It was from the guy in the back. Him and his arrogant bastard self. His voice was cold. Sakura just thought of a really good nickname for him, human ice-block.

"Come up to the front and introduce yourself." She was twitching. Not a good sign. Looks like she was getting irritated. Nice job delinquent.

"Heh heh. Looks like detention if he keeps doing that. He reminds me of someone." Kakashi was still in his happy mood. But from what he said this was bad. Happy mood was disappearing. But who was he reminded of?

"Who?" The pink-haired girl whispered to her friend. She just had to know. There was someone else like human ice-block over there. She just had to know and stay away.

"Umm…" he put his hand on his chin signaling he was thinking, "Oh I remember now. Me." He chuckled.

She stared at him. her eyes widened. He was like human ice-block? No way. If he was he isn't any more. "Well your not anymore now, are you?"_ Please say no! Please say no! Please say no! Say NO!_

"Well depends who it is." He chuckled again. Not the answer she wanted. She sighed. She had gone to some weird school. The teachers were weird, the students were weird, the classes were weird for god sake. She was so talking too her manger about this.

By the time she came back into reality Sasuke was up in the front and all the girls were yelling and screaming. Sakura thought one word, "Freaks" she said it out loud too. It was a good thing none of them heard her.

Of course Kakashi did. He laughed, "Well, I'm just glad it's not me up there."

Pinky blinked, "Huh?"

"Oh nothing. It's not important." He looked away._ As long as it's not me._ He sighed. It was a first, at least since freshman year. Last year the person who got swarmed over was him. Why else would he wear a mask now? He looked over at Sasuke. He had sympathy for the boy. He knew how it felt. Most people think its fun. But it wasn't, not when a bunch of the girls were spying on you in the shower,_ Wonder if he'll get through the year or the week._ _He'll probably transfer by then. It's hard to last that long with practically all the girls trying to get at you, even the teachers like to join in. _He sighed _I wander if he'll ever come back after that. I did. Of course I have a mask on. Maybe I should ask someone who they think is cuter him or me?_ He examined the boy. Sasuke was hot all over. You just couldn't find a weak spot._ Heh looks like I lost this one._

Sasuke was at the front of the room, his rusty vocals cords spoke, "Uchiha Sasuke, new here." He turned to look at Anko-sensei, "What else do I have to say?"

Anko just twitched some more. _Arrogant Bastard. Looks like we have another one this year. _Her memories brought her back to a certain silver-haired boy in his freshman year. "Nothing else. You may go sit now."

Sasuke's screaming fans well just kept on screaming. Sakura glared at him as he made his way back to the back. Out of the trip she caught a few words come out of his mouth. "Sometimes I just wish I could be someone else." Sasuke sat in his seat in the back. His words rang threw Sakura's head.

_Sometimes I wish I could be some one else! Bingo!_ She had an idea. She started scribbling words in her notebook as Anko started the lesson. The first lesson was just a quick review of freshman year. Sakura didn't bother paying attention. She was to busy writing her new song. She started with the chorus:

_My life is a drag_

_My heart is a broken dream_

_You see my you'd gag _

_I look in the mirror I scream_

_Sometimes I wish I could be_

_Something other than me_

Then verse 1:

_As the days go on_

_My depression grows strong_

_I'm all alone in this world_

_I've always dreamt I would be_

_The popular girl (techno echo on girl)_

_Chorus_

Next verse two:

_When will I wake up from this dream_

_My perfect life is not what is seems_

_To be_

_My new reality is a nightmare_

And there it all stopped. She couldn't think of anything after that. Her mind was blank. So much for a new song. It was already the end of class and she was still thinking. She didn't even notice that the bell ending first period had rung. It was Kakashi that had woken her from her daydream. Sakura was in a rush since her next class was on the top floor and there weren't any elevators in the school. She dropped her song notebook since it was so small and didn't even realize it. All her hard work was in it. It really wasn't her lucky day. Or was it?

It's a wonder if you would call this lucky or not but Sasuke just so happen to pick it up. He saw the name Haruno Sakura on it. _Haruno Sakura. I know that name. Where have I heard it before? **She's the girl with the pink hair idiot. **Oh yeah her. The one who keeps screaming. I'll give this to her at lunch then. If I can find her. **Well she does stand out. Just find the girl who doesn't sworn in the crowd.** Hn that should be easy. **You know your hn's really annoy. **Live with it. _Sasuke started to walk out of the class. Everyone as in a hurry so not many people noticed him. _**Oh come on, read it you know you want to. **No I don't you want to. **Yeah but I'm you, so that means you want to too. Besides it could be her diary. **Ugh! Fine!_ Truth was he wanted to himself. Now he just couldn't help it. He opened the pink little notebook. Inside he read not the words of a diary but the lyrics to songs. _Wait these songs; I've heard them before. They're Cherry Blossom's songs! But why would that girl have them? **Maybe she's a fan and wrote then down. **Maybe. _He continued looking through the songs. Until he got to the last one, the one that Sakura didn't finish. _This one's different I've never heard it before. Hn. _Then suddenly words rushed through his mind. He took out a pen that he kept in his pocket just in case. The pen met the paper. The ink began to form words. The words formed under that last words Sakura wrote. They read:

_That you created from me _

_I wanna get out, get some fresh air_

_ I wanna get out and breathe_

_ Chorus_

_ Music break _

_Chorus _

_Fin._

There. The song was done. Sasuke smirked and put the notebook in his bag. The bell rang. Sauke walked up the stairs to his next class. This time in his happy mood.

* * *

A/N: Don't kill me for making kakashi a student k? i wanted a little twist. now sasuke has competition. hehe. well remember to press the little blue button that says go! white angel of the coldest night signing out. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Second Class

A/N: hey everyone, sry for the long long long long update but i've been so busy with the school and the other thing and the dating...oops i wasnt suppose to say that one... o well forget i said it k? well i kno this is short but its only half of wat is was suppose to be. i decied to cut it up hope u like rmember to review!!!

**Loving All Three of 'Em **

**Chapter Three**

**The Second Class **

* * *

Sakura was panting once again when she reached her second class. Biology with Orochimaru in room 1314 (A/N: it represents together forever.) on the top floor. _Why can't the place have elevators?!_ She opened the door hoping she wouldn't be late. There were only seven people in the class. What was she rushing for? She sighed and walked to and empty desk at the side. Kakashi wasn't in this class with her, how sad. She didn't have any friends in this class. She just hoped she would last. After a moment or two of staring into space she opened her bag to take out her song notebook. She was shocked that she couldn't find it. Sakura started searching her bag taking everything out. Her bag was empty and she still couldn't find it. She started searching her things to see if it was caught in with something since it was so small.

While she was rummaging through her stuff Sasuke walked into the classroom._ Must be looking for this._ He thought while taking the little pink notebook out of his bag. He walked up the side isle to where she was sitting. "Looking for this?" He put the notebook on her desk.

"Umm... Thanks" Sakura was shocked that the human ice-block had her song notebook. She took it into her hands and looked up at Sasuke.

From this angle somehow to Sakura, Sasuke looked some what...well...heroic. Not like superman but like not the bastard he was before. He looked kinda nice, like an idol, like a perfect man. To Sakura's dismay her face turned pink and warm. She was blushing. She was blushing at the human ice-block, the guy she placed in her mind as a bastard! He stared down at her, no emotion at all. Guess a human ice-block doesn't melt so easily. Sakura should have known she wouldn't get more then a measly Uchiha, "Hn."

Sakura frowned. _Doesn't he know how to say anything else?_ _**He did, didn't he? **Oh no, not you! **Yep it's me! The Inner Sakura!** Sakura has signed out. **Hey get back here! **Never. _Sasuke was still looking at her. His usual from turned into a smirk. Sakura blushed more at this. he turned and walked to the back of the room. Sakura's eyes followed his movements, but her head turned away the second he sat down in the chair. _Why does he always sit in the back? **He doesn't look too social. He like's being a human ice-block I guess. **Doesn't he ever get lonely? **You wanna go join him? **No! wait, why am I even talking to you?! Go away!** Oh admit it! You so got the hots for him!** I do not! Go away! **Fine think what you want, you'll figure out the truth in your heart someday. See ya! **Finally she's gone. Wait! The truth in my heart. That's perfect! _Sakura took the notebook that she just received and opened it the page of her last song. _What! Wait! I know I didn't finish this! _She stared at the added words. She recognized it wasn't her hand writing, but who's was it? Then it hit her. Sasuke had had her notebook. Was it him? She looked back to Sasuke. He was looking at her, not only that but he was smirking. Sakura new that was his way a smiling. Ah, he was smiling at her! She turned around immediately and looked into her notebook. It was then she actually paid attention to was Sasuke wrote. She stared at the new lyrics under hers. _I have a song! But wait I can't use these! He's seen them! If I sang these on stage then he'd suspect something! I'll just have to think of something else. _But she really did love the lyrics that he wrote. It felt like something she would have written if she had the chance, like her exact words. Strange.

The second bell rang. Unfortunately for Sakura she was sitting right next to the bell in the classroom. Ouch. Sasuke saw Sakura's face when the bell rang and chuckled under his breath so no one would notice. He was so interested in this girl. Why? There wasn't anything special about her, except pink hair and the fact that she was one of the only one's that didn't drool over him. Unless she drooled over Nightfly. But that didn't really count.

The rest of the students had just rushed in through the door all breathing heavily. all in relief that they weren't late. Everyone had sat down waiting for the teacher to arrive.

After five minutes or so a teacher opened the door. But it wasn't the biology teacher. It was the principal Tsunade. All the students had met her at the opening ceremony a week ago. What was she doing here? She wasn't the biology teacher too, was she? She walked behind the front desk and stared at the students who were frightened at the sight of her. Then her strict voice spoke. "Hello, I'm sure you all remember me if you don't I'm your principal Tsunade. I'm here because your biology teacher is preparing a few things and will arrive in a few minutes. Until then take out a book and read." Everyone one did as they were told, except Sasuke. They were all to scared of the consequences of disobeying. Sasuke just sat there. Tsunade glared at him._ Another arrogant delinquent this year huh?_ Sakura was writing in her notebook trying to write a song from what her inner self had said earlier. Sasuke, besides leaning back in his chair, watched Sakura at the corner of his eye. When he saw her so irritated and scratching her head, he was...amused and smirked.

After about ten minutes of this someone else walked through the door. All the students looked over curious on who it was. It turned out just to be a late student. "Your late." Tsunade said. glaring at the student

"Gomen." The student said trying to catch his breath.

"Go sit down." Tsunade was as cold as Sasuke.

"Yes ma'am." The poor boy was already scared of her.

"Your biology teacher will be in shortly."

"Ok" Sakura could tell by his expression that he was relieved that that scary lady wasn't his teacher. She took it he missed the opening ceremony. He walked back to the only empty seat that Sasuke wouldn't let the girls sit in. Sasuke glanced at him as he sat down. from the look of it Sasuke didn't really like the blond haired boy. But there weren't many people he didn't dislike so it wasn't a surprise. But it was the look on his face that Sasuke despised the most. He didn't know what is was but he didn't like the looks of it. No matter if the blond smiled or frowned he would somehow look happy to others, like a kid. Sasuke just wasn't the happy kind of person. He looked away and watched Sakura again. He just couldn't get his mind off her.

Soon he saw a hand waving around in front of his face. And words came through his ears to his brain, "Hello?! Hey anyone in there?" It was the boy; the one who just had to sit next to Sasuke, the one Sasuke despised so badly. Sasuke turned his head towards him. He had the glare on his face, the feared infamous Uchiha glare! The Boy backed down and shut up. Even he was afraid of it. Who wouldn't be? It was scary, like Sasuke was preparing to kill someone and you could be his next victim. It was a scare alright, and it was what he used to keep away annoying fan girls and other brats like the one who was next to him. He turned back to Sakura and the glare was wiped right off his face. Somehow that girl was all it took to light up his mood.

Just then the door opened once again. It was the secretary, apparently she was looking for Tsunade-sama. The students all went back to their reading. Two or three minutes later the opened yet again, but this time the students didn't bother to look thinking it was another false alarm. Of course it wasn't, this time it really was the biology teacher Orochimaru. No one really noticed until Tsunade-sama said it.

"Ah here comes your teacher now." She looked over at the man. "Everything set I presume."

"Yes thank you for watching my class Tsunade-sama." The man bowed. Tsunade simply nodded and left. But as she passed Orochimaru she whispered something, "It seems we have another one this year." She glanced over at Sasuke.

He smiled, "Perfect, looks like I'll be having some fun this year as well." The biology teacher Orochimaru stood behind the desk and greeted his students. "Well good morning students, I'll be your biology teacher this year, my name is Orochimaru call me whatever you want."

The blond boy in the back yelled out, "Can we call you Oro-sensei?!"

"Whatever you want." He responded.

"Cool!" That kid just couldn't shut up.

"Well anyways, sorry for the tardiness, I was preparing something for tomorrow's experiment." He chuckled a bit. This put fear in the students' minds. He really knew how to turn down the mood in people. "Well let's begin today's lesson shall we? Open your books to page 5 please." With that he turned to the board. All the students did as they were told.

Sasuke just found someone he despised more than the blond-haired, blue-eyed dobe sitting next to him, his biology teacher. He really didn't like the looks of him. It was like he admitted an evil aura. He had long black hair that he left out behind him. He looked kinda like Sasuke except 25 years older and a lot less good looking. His face was thin, like he hadn't eaten in like forever; you could see his cheekbones through his skin. But other then that he was reasonably well built. He wore an Oliver turtleneck sweater and black jeans. It made you wonder how he could be wearing such a thing since it was still so warm out? The students had just met him and all of them already thought he was a freak. Yikes, he as damn scary. Sakura wanted to run away, A.S.A.P. As for Sasuke, well… he really, really hated this guy. Probably hated him more than anyone just by the sight of him. Sasuke had just put himself into a school of weirdos. He was so talking to his manager about this.

Oro just continued with the lesson until the bell rang half an hour later. The first biology class was another review. Nothing was said about the so-called experiment tomorrow. No one dared to ask, they were too afraid of what might be the answer. They left for the lockers and the halls grew crowded once again. Sakura pushed her way through the halls somehow and reached her locker. But something hit her, something like a locker door. It turned out she was hit her. It turned out to be the neighboring locker of her neighbor's (Sasuke) locker. "Ow." Slipped out of Sakura's mouth. The green door closed revealing a gorgeous blond haired-girl behind it.

Sakura was amazed at this girl's beauty wishing she were like that too. Of course her big forehead and freaky pink-hair wouldn't allow her. Sad, yes. Well… she couldn't do anything about it now. Anyways, the blonde girl. She was an inch or two taller than Sakura. Her blonde hair was tied up into a high ponytail behind her, leaving a bit in front of her face to cover part of her right eye. And she wore the school uniform like it was made for her. Guys would say something like, 'Hey someone call god 'cuz I think they forgot an angel.' It was true though, she look like an angel, a pure angel.

"Oh sorry," her pink lips moved and spoke. Her beautiful voice rang in Sakura's ears. She was still stunned by the angel's beauty, she couldn't move. "Umm, hello? Anybody in there?" The Blonde girl started to wave her hand in front of Sakura's face, bringing her back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, Gomen! Umm… it's okay, I'm fine." Sakura put on her signature smile. "Hi! My name is Haruno Sakura I'm new here. Nice to meet you!" Sakura bowed, her nanny had taught her to be polite when she was four.

"Oh, so you're the new girl everyone's been talking about, eh? Hi, my name is Yamanaka Ino, nice to meet you too." Sakura made her second friend today, she was really happy. It was her first day after all. "You're quite the girl, it's you're first day here and you're already popular." At this Sakura gave a nervous laugh. Was being popular on you're first day bad? "Heh Heh, just kidding," Then the warning bell for third period rang. "Oh, there's the warning bell. Hey, what's your next class?"

Sakura took out her schedule from her pocket, "Umm… cooking with Ibiki-sensei in room 365." She looked up at Ino who had a scared look on her face. "What?"

"You have cooking with monster-man. I feel bad for you Sak, you don't mind if I call u Sak right? Well prepare for the worst because you're about to face it." This gave Sakura a scare. Monster-man? A guy was teaching cooking? Sakura wondered if he could even cook. This was going to be some class she's going too.

"Umm… it can't be that bad right?" Ino gave her the it's-that-bad look. And pointed to a kid behind her. He looked like he just got back from two months in the hospital.

"Guess where he came from." Ino said. Sakura was scared, really scared. Maybe she could skip this class just for today, and the one after that, and the rest of the year. Yah, like that would work.

She swallowed making the 'gulp' sound. She looked at Ino with a nervous face and squeaked "Help."

Ino patted her shoulder. "It's alright, lucky for you I have a friend in that class. Her name's Tenten. When you get to class look for a girl with brown hair and buns. Tell her you know me and she'll keep an eye one you, okay?" Sakura lightened up, she nodded with a smile. Then the bell rang. Sakura quickly gathered her things and said her goodbyes. She was off to the deadly cooking class.

Meanwhile…

Sasuke didn't need to go to his locker since he carried all his stuff with him all day to avoid fan girls. Stupid annoying fan girls. Between classes he would just go to the rooftop and wait for the bell. His next class was cooking with this Ibiki guy. Who the hell was he and why the hell was he teaching cooking? Sasuke wasn't the greatest chef so he wasn't exactly looking forward to his next class but he didn't really have much of a choice. Skipping class wasn't in his contract. The bell rang. Sasuke got up and caught some cherry blossoms flying in the wind. Then smirked and let then go. Pink, he was starting to like that color.


	5. Chapter 4: First Love

blah-normal

"blah"- speacking

_blah- _thoughts or singing

* * *

**Loving All Three of 'Em**

**Chapter Five**

**First Love**

* * *

In class…

The teacher hadn't arrived yet so she decided to look for this Tenten girl Ino was talking about. Brown hair and buns, that shouldn't be too hard. She scanned through the classroom. Bingo. Sakura saw a browned haired girl with buns sitting in the back of the room looking a at book with on of the fan girl looks. Sakura was a little nervous but went to her anyway. If she was Ino's friend she couldn't be that bad, right? "Umm… hi, are you Tenten?"

She looked up with a glare, "Who wants to know?"

"Umm… well, I… uh… Ino told me to find you and…uh…well…you know…" What the heck was she blabbing about? Dang, this Tenten girl was scary.

"You know Ino?!" her hands slapped on the table as she stood in shock and excitement.

Sakura took a few steps back. What's up with this girl? Was knowing Ino bad? "umm… is that bad?"

"Bad?! It's the best thing that could ever happen to you!" Then she gave Sakura a hug and hung her arm around her shoulder afterwards, like they were best friends for centuries or something. Sakura was shocked by this but went along with it. This was her lucky day, in some ways, she guessed Ino was popular around this place. "Welcome aboard my friend! And don't worry, I'll make sure you get through this class with and A and no broken bones as long as I'm here!" just stick with me and everything will be a-okay!" Tenten made a v-sign. Broken bones?! Forget what she said about lucky day.

Apparently Tenten was the happy-go-lucky kind of girl. Sakura guessed that was good. Now the next question was if she was like those other girls that drool over guys with the triple F's, as Sakura likes to put it (Fame, fortune, and fan girls). Well here goes everything.

"Umm… ok? Uh… Hey! What's that?!" She pointed to the notebook that Tenten was drooling at earlier. It was filled with pictures of a guy about Tenten's age. She was a drooling fangirl, great. Wait a sec, if she was then Ino might be one too! What did Sakura get herself into now?

Tenten blushed a bit, "Huh? Oh that? Umm… he's just one of the triple F boys, u know what triple F is right?" Sakura nodded, all girls went by the triple F rule. "Well, yeah he's one a them, his name is Hyuga Neji. Only for me, he's a quadruple F."

"Quadruple F?" What was that? There was another F Sakura didn't know about?

Then suddenly a boy with long black hair and lavender eyes showed up behind Tenten and put his arm around her shoulder. This boy was the same as the one in the notebook. So this was Hyuga Neji, ne? He was pretty hot, but Sakura wasn't one to go for just the triple F's. But what was he doing? "The quadruple F, fiancé." He said as he put a smirk and his face and pecked Tenten in the cheek. So that was the quadruple F, lucky Tenten. Sakura didn't really care. Neji looked down at the notebook and frowned, he picked it up and held it in front of Tenten's face. "Do you still have this embarrassing thing? If you're gonna make something like this then make one with both of us."

Tenten smiled and bent down to take something out of her bag. It was a notebook, one with Tenten and Neji's picture in the middle of a big red heart on the cover. She held it up in front of Neji's face that was resting on her right shoulder while his arms were wrapped around her waist. "Already working on it." Neji smirked in amusement then sigh and let go of Tenten so that she could now face him.

"I should have known. It's a good thing you're not the only one with projects." He took a small notebook out of his pocket. It was like Tenten's Neji notebook only with Tenten instead of Neji, and smaller. She was shocked, as in gasp. She immediately tried to grab it, but Neji had fasted reflexes quickly removing it from her reach. They kept fighting over the book, Tenten wouldn't rest until she tore that thing apart and Neji just kept on teasing her. They looked so kawaii together. Sakura stood there watching this and sweat dropped. But she couldn't help but giggle, she was really jealous of Tenten. Not because she had a triple F as a fiancé, because she had a fiancé that cared about her and loved her. Any girl would be jealous to see them. Sakura thought, _if only I was like her… I wouldn't care who the guy was. Well, in most cases…_ her mind suddenly traveled to the thought of Uchiha Sasuke and she frowned. _He better not be in this class too._ _I'll slice and dice him if he is. _Note to world: Do NOT piss Sakura off in the kitchenware section, bad things, bad, bad things.

Tenten finally remembered about Sakura and stopped chasing after Neji's Tenten book. She turned to Sakura who was lost in the thought of ways to torture and kill Sasuke. Sigh. And they're supposed to be the main couple, oh well. Tenten waved her hands in front of Sakura, trying to wake her up. When she saw the evil grin on Sakura's face she was scared. Evil Sakura is a bad idea, really, really, bad idea. It looked worse then seeing the devil with some evil plan. Tenten slowly backed away, into Neji who was just standing there looking at Sakura really confused.

"Who the heck is she?" Neji asked. And I don't blame him. Some random pink-haired girl with an evil smile/smirk thing, even Sasuke would flinch a bit, a bit. Tenten who stood in front of him, turned her head slightly to the side. "A new girl, knows Ino." Neji, hearing this, continued to stare. After about 20 seconds or so he whispered to his fiancé, "Are you sure this gal knows Ino?" Now Tenten stared at Sakura. "Judging from the looks of her, it's a probability." The couple just stood there whispering to each other until Sakura decided to snap out of her little evil trance.

"Oh sorry, I spaced out for a bit there." Embarrassed, Sakura looked at the two who were still whispering. Then finally Tenten noticed Sakura had snapped out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh its ok" She smiled. "I do that all the time anyways." The girls laughed while Neji just stood there and stared. It might just be me but do guys seem to like staring a lot? Anyways, after a proper introduction of each other, the three had to split up since there were only two seats at a table. And of course it was Neji and Tenten at the table, you just couldn't spilt them apart. Sakura moved into the front of the room since that was the only table left empty. She sat by herself. Being bored since the cooking teacher was late for some reason, she scanned the room. Every single table seemed to have a boy and a girl in it. And she in the middle of the very front was sitting alone, poor girl.

All the students sat there quietly chattering to each other just in case the teacher came in. Then the door clicked. Everything stopped, the mouths closed, eyes turned to the door. It slowly opened. Now everyone averted his or her attention to the door. When it opened it revealed a man, or rather half a man. Everyone thought it was the teacher, but once the door opened completely, it wasn't a man at all; it was merely another student. Well, not just merely another student I guess you could say, it was the Uchiha Sasuke. All the girls screamed and the guys just scoffed and sighed and turned away. Ok maybe not all the girls screamed. Tenten was just sitting there staring at her fiancé, Sakura like the boys scoffed, and this one girl in the back of the room that was sitting with that blonde boy from the other class just sat there blushing.

Sasuke stood there for a while, looking around the room. Besides the girls that didn't catch his attention and the guys that he ignored, he noticed an empty seat in the front of the room. And right next to that empty seat, was a certain pink haired girl that he was somewhat happy to see. Of course she didn't seem very happy to see him.

Sakura was frustrated to the extent. Was this guy in every one of her classes? After a few moments, she finally realized that the seat right next to her was the only one left in the room. Uh oh. Nervous, Sakura's mind only thought one thing; _DON'T SIT NEXT TO ME BASTARD!!!!!!_

Of course fate just didn't go her way. Sasuke didn't really want to sit next to a drooling fan girl or a glaring jealous boy, so the only option left was of course pinky. He sat down without looking at her. Sakura turned away with a red-hot face (man was she mad). Sasuke but a hand on his chin, smirking under, a girl who didn't have an obsession with him was fun to see every once in a while.

But neither of them were very happy anyways. No one in the room was. And no one could blame them either, it was cooking class! There hasn't been a kid in history that liked cooking class. Forget the kids, there hasn't been a teacher in history that liked teaching it. Everyone was scared, nervous, and very eager to leave. Kids were biting their nails, twirling their fingers, pulling their sleeves, chattering their teeth, sad it was. They all looked like little 3 year olds scared of monsters in the closet. The clock ticked and tocked, beads of sweat rolled down faces. The moment everyone had been hoping would never happen had finally come.

The door open, click, squeak, click again and it closed. Clack, clack, clack sounded footsteps of large black boots. Students eyes followed the footsteps, clack, clack, clack they stopped behind the desk. A tall man stood in the boots.

Man he was, a big man. Bald headed with a long scar over his nose across his entire face. Tan skin, dark eyes, stern face, and muscular body, like one of those scary people in movies. This was their cooking teacher? Could he even cook? Ibiki was his name, and according to rumors, torturing kids was his game. Jeepers, RUN PEOPLE!!

Ibiki scanned the room, kids, kids, kids, the thing he detested most, kids. His frown grew worse, "Well let's get this over with." He began his lecture about safety with kitchen tools and such and such, taking up the rest of the class. The door crowded when the bell rang and the halls turned into an uproar of maniacs again.

Since it will take forever to get through the whole school day and we would never be able to get the good stuff, we're going to skip a couple of hours and move onto the next day. But just so you know what happened. Sasuke turned up in every one of Sakura's classes, Sakura was really pissed off, she met some new friends (Hinata and Temari), left for home, told Sasuke she was Cherry Blossom's song writer since he asked about the notebook, did some stuff and went to bed. La di daddi da.

Cherry Blossom was in her dressing room putting on her make up and contacts. A frown was on her face. She really didn't want to do this. Especially since it was so last minute and she had to perform a new song. Make that two. Plus it was a co concert with Nightfly. She groaned and took out her notebook to study the lyrics again just in case.

**_Flashback _**  
_"WHAT?!" she screamed into her cell phone. what ever the person on the other line had said just lit up Sakura's fire. boy was she mad. "I HAVE TO WHAT?!"_

_"Now sweetie, it's just a concert. It's not like it's new," it was the voice of her manager, a concert? Why was Sakura so worked up about a concert? It's not like she hasn't done it before._

_"I HAVEN'T!" What never done a concert? "YOU KNOW THAT! I've never done a concert with someone else before! And I have to perform two new songs we haven't even made music for!" no wonder she was pissed. "THE CONCERT"S TOMORROW!"_

_Her manger covered her ears on the other line, "That's why your taking tomorrow off from school." Day off from school? Sakura should be happy about that seeing that tomorrow was Oro-sensei's biology experiment. "You'll be recording and practicing tomorrow. You have the songs written right?"_

_"Yeah but still, it's way to much work to do in one day, PLUS TOMORROW'S A SCHOOL NIGHT!" Sakura was really mad. Really, really, really mad, it was a good thing her manager was in a different city right now. Otherwise she'd be dead. Sakura was breathing heavily from the screams and yells. Man how she hated her manager right now._

_"Oh come on sweetie. I'm sure you'll be fine." her manger kept trying to convince her into doing the concert. Still no luck though. _

_"Easy for you to say, you're not the one doing it." Sakura was still pretty pissed, "I'm not doing it." she refused to do it whether her manager liked it or not._

_"You can't refuse." The phone stated clearly. _

_"WHAT?!" ouch, another scream. Wonder if Sasuke was wondering what was happening yet. _

"_We've already agreed on it. Either you do it or the company loses 3 million dollars not to mention your reputation will go down the drain." Oh just great. Begging didn't work, now her manager was doing threats, just great._

"_Wha... WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Threats just got her that much madder. _

_"You heard me, now meet me at the front of the recording studio tomorrow morning at eight, and remember your songs." click static. She hung up, just great. Sakura turned of her phone and sighed. She might as well do her homework now. It's not like she'll have time tomorrow._  
**_End Flashback_**

Well now it was tomorrow. They had finished the music for the songs, both Breathe and the Start of Something New. It was a long day and Sakura was tired, but now she had to perform as Cherry Blossom. Well now she was happy it was a two-person concert. It was less work for her. She sighed and took her notebook. She walked out of her dressing from and sat at the table behind stage. She just kept studying until it was her turn. Nightfly was on first.

He finished his second song. It was Cherry Blossom's turn now. She sighed and left the book on the table, took her mic and went on stage singing Wildlife. Nightfly came backstage and sat at the same table that Cherry Blossom was at. He saw the notebook open on the table and took it up to read. He wasn't surprised that it was here seeing that Sakura was Cherry Blossom's writer. The pop star probably took it to study the lyrics or something. He read the new entry in it. The Start of Something New, duet.  
_Duet? Why would she write a duet? Ah whatever. _He just read the song.  
**_The Start of Something New_**  
_One_

_Livin' in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
Two  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
One  
Oh  
Two  
To all the possibilities, oh  
Both  
I know  
Two  
That something has changed  
Both  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight  
This could be the  
Start of somethin' new  
Two  
It feels so right  
Both  
To be here with you - oh  
And now, looking in your eyes  
Two  
I feel in my heart  
Both  
The start of somthing new  
One  
Oh, yeah  
Now who'd of ever thought that - um  
We'd both be here tonight - yeah  
Two  
And the world looks so much brighter  
One  
Brighter, brighter  
Two  
With you by my side  
One  
By my side  
Both  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
Two  
I know it for real  
Both  
This could be the_

_Both  
Start of somethin' new  
Two  
It feels so right  
Both  
To be here with you - oh  
And now, looking in your eyes  
Two  
I feel in my heart  
Both  
The start of somthing new  
One  
I never knew that it could happen  
'Til it happened to me  
Ohhh, yeah  
Both  
I didn't know it before  
Two  
But now it's easy to see  
Both  
Oh  
It's the start of somethin' new  
It feels so right to be here with you - oh  
And now lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start of something new  
It feels so right  
One  
So right - oh  
Two  
To be here with you - oh  
Both  
And now lookin' in your eyes  
Two  
I feel in my heart  
One  
Feel in my heart  
Two  
The start of somethin' new  
One  
The start of somethin' new  
Two  
The start of  
Both  
Somethin' new  
_ _fin_

After that there was a rewrite for one person solo  
_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

_Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real_

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
_  
_I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see_

_It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start   
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new  
_

_Why'd she write a solo version? The duet was great._ Sasuke pondered on the question.  
He stood up and asked the music director to let him listen to a recording of the song. His wish was granted. And he loved the song. After it was over Nightfly told the music director that Cherry Blossom would sing a duet with him instead of a solo for that song. The music director just nodded since the music was the same for both so it didn't really matter for him.

With a satisfactory answer Sasuke went back to the table and set the notebook down where it was before. Then he prepared himself to go one stage since cherry blossom's song was almost over.  
They walked pass one another during the transition without saying a word. Nightfly went one stage and did his part. The crowd was roaring. He came backstage and they passed each other again. But this time there was a whisper between them, "We're singing a duet." Sasuke smirked. Sakura was shocked. _What did he just say?! Nothing I just heard him wrong._

Sakura went on stage and sang her new song Breathe, the one Sasuke/Nightfly had helped her write. It was beautiful. But now it was time for the finale.

The music for the start of something new began. Sakura prepared to sing when suddenly, a male voice was singing the male part in the duet she wrote. It sang.  
_Livin' in my own world  
Didn't understand_  
Then Nightfly slowly walked out from behind the curtains as he continued singing.  
_That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_  
He was almost to her, then she it was her turn, she quickly turned to the audience and sang her part as Nightfly walked closer and closer.  
_I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
_Sasuke:_ oh_  
_To all the possibilities, ooh_  
Sasuke held her hand now and was looking straight at her, but Sakura kept her mind and kept singing though she was looking at him as well.  
Both:_ I know  
_Two or Sakura:_ that something has changed  
_Both:_ never felt this way  
_Two:_ and right here tonight_  
She was starting to get use to this, both she and Nightfly were smiling at each other. It was like they had practiced for weeks. They turned to the audience and back. It was so natural and Sakura was enjoying it so much. They were getting close, then stepping apart and back again. It was a wonder whether or not they would kiss.  
_Both  
This could be the  
Start of somethin' new  
Two  
It feels so right  
Both  
To be here with you - oh  
And now, looking in your eyes  
Two  
I feel in my heart  
Both  
The start of somthing new_  
The crowd was roaring. Nightfly was really getting into it. He swung the mic around like he was a legend, of course he was with his looks and all. Like the stage was his and cherry blossom's to share and sing the night away. He loved the feeling.  
_One  
Oh, yeah  
Now who'd of ever thought that - um  
We'd both be here tonight - yeah_  
Sakura felt just the same way, she was loving it so much! Even though it was literally last minute. She wandered how he had memorized the lyrics so fast but she didn't care. She was having the time of her life.  
_Two  
And the world looks so much brighter  
One  
Brighter, brighter  
Two  
With you by my side  
One  
By my side_  
They really made a good pair. They were so in sync. The news would be writing about this tomorrow. They would totally be one the front cover. They would have to prepare for the interviews.  
_Both  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
Two  
I know it for real  
Both  
This could be the  
Both  
Start of somethin' new  
Two  
It feels so right  
Both  
To be here with you - oh  
And now, looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of somthing new  
One  
I never knew that it could happen  
'Til it happened to me  
Ohhh, yeah  
Both  
I didn't know it before  
Two  
But now it's easy to see  
Both  
Oh  
It's the start of somethin' new  
It feels so right to be here with you - oh  
And now lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start of something new  
It feels so right  
One  
So right - oh  
Two  
To be here with you - oh  
Both  
And now lookin' in your eyes  
Two  
I feel in my heart  
One  
Feel in my heart  
Two  
The start of somethin' new  
One  
The start of somethin' new  
Two  
The start of  
__Both  
Somethin' new_

The song was over, the singers were facing each other. Their heads were an inch from touching. They were breathing each other's air, both smiling. Their eyes shown bright and the stared right at one another. Would they kiss?

* * *

A/N: HAHA!!! mwuahahahaha!!!! I know i'm evil! i must leave u all hanging for a few weeks! mwuahahaha! well the good news is a i updated! the bad news is i wont be updating again for a while now. well anyways hope you liked this chapter! i want to thank all my reviewers! and i would like to the thank you to all the people who review this chapter! 


	6. Chapter 4 and a half: All over, Finally

A/N: i know this is short and everything, i just wanted to finish off the concert and like not leave you guys hanging any longer and well yah you get the idea. i kno i havent updated and i will update as much as i can within the next week since its like christmas vacation!! (YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!) awsome right? well anyways, i dont want this note to be even longer than the actual chapter so like yah, thank you to all you reviewers, and thanks to all of you who will review this chapter and be nice like that. well merry christmas everyone and (not gonna say happy new year) REVIEW!! if i dont update in the next 5 days someone bug me please.

"blah"-speaking

_blah- _thoughts

**_blah_**-inner people

and everything else is normal

**Loving All Three of 'Em**

**Chapter ... 4.5**

**All Over, Finally**

* * *

Dum, dum, dum… I'm sure by now your all waiting for the kiss right? Everyone chanting "KISS, KISS, KISS!!!" cheering along with the concert crowd. But Nightfly and Cherry Blossom were of in their own world by now. Floating in midair, staring into each other's eyes. The feeling was mutual I guess you could say. Their hearts pounded against their rib cages in perfect harmony.

Sakura stared into the eyes of the boy set before her. She was speechless, not only was he so damn hot but now she felt something surging throughout her entire body, in her blood. What was this feeling that was so foreign to her but yet so familiar at the same time. In her mind it felt like Sasuke, or as she knew him Nightfly, knew what she was thinking, was inside of her, as if they were one person. She slowly closed her eyes, leaning closer to Nightfly (as if they weren't close enough as it was).

Sasuke felt the same thing. Hot blood surging through his veins that brought a new feeling to his head, heart, and… hormones (cough, cough). If felt as though somehow a door was opened to his brain and this pink-haired girl in front of him had entered into it. What was this feeling being brought to him? This feeling that he had never felt before. The feeling of being in their own world, flying in space, together. Sasuke wasn't the warm, caring, I-love-you type, but all the same this emotion was something that he enjoyed. As Cherry Blossom leaned to him, he returned it with the same action. It was time for the big finale.

Boom! A vision flashed in their minds, different of course. Their eyes snapped open, and they woke into reality. Breaking apart from hearing the chanting of the audience, they stared out to the millions of people in front of them. Not knowing what to do, Nightfly lifted the mic to his lips. Nothing came to his brain. The first thing that popped up into his head was exactly what he blurted out. "We're soaring, flying. There's not a star in heaven that we can reach." (By the way he's singing this). Music started to play, just the back up pianist back stage. In other words, they we're making up a song live on stage. O.O Wonder how this it going to turn out .o

Cherry Blossom stared at her partner. _What the hell is he doing?!!! _Sasuke glanced back at her as a single to sing something. She snapped back to the audience, _what now?!_ Lines came up into her head. "If we're trying, so we're breaking free." Well she did her part, but still this was crazy!! For both of them. How were they supposed to make up a song live on stage with 3.5 million people staring at them?! _Is this guy insane?!_

Well there was nothing left to do now. Sasuke just continued making up things in his head. What else was he suppose to do? He started it so he might as well get this over wit right? _What am I thinking? Damn it, I'm making a fool out of myself. _He wasn't much of a songwriter but now under pressures, lines immediately came into his head. "You know the world can see us," _what the hell am I talking about? _"In a way that's different from who we are."

Oh great, now Sakura had to keep going. _Damn you. _"Creating space between us," _a lot of space too._ "'Til we're two separate hearts." They walked away from each other, Sakura obviously happy about it.

_Lines, lines, lines oh damn it come on lines! _Sasuke was completely out of ideas now. What was he suppose to sing now, he glanced at Cherry Blossom for some help. The moment her face met his eyes, lines met his mind. And so he sang on with the pianist playing what she could in the background. "But your faith it gives me strength, strength to believe."

"We're breaking free!" _it's a good thing I write songs. _Sakura was pissed off. "We're soaring,"

"Flying," This was turning out better than people would expect no? Well that's what lovers do right? They're so in sync they can make up a completely foreign song in front of 7 million eyes on a big huge stage in spotlight.

They both sang together now. "There's not a star in heaven that we can reach." I trust that all of you know the rest of the song and don't have to have me type it all out and waste your precise reading time. Well let's continue on to the more exciting stuff, such as when they leave.

I know this author is very evil, my apologies to my readers. But I am a very evil author. I assure you that they do kiss, just not this early in the story. And this will be a very long story, which I plan to bore all of you with for the rest of your lives! Mwuahahahaha!

Sasuke left his dressing room, squeezed through the crowds and into his black limo. The concert was over and the news that came to watch would be writing about it in the midnight paper. But what did Sasuke care, right now all he could think about was the pink-haired girl he had kissed. His mind was so confused. _What the fuck happened back there? **You fell in love with a girl that you just met? **YOU!! Go away, I don't want to deal with you right now. _The inner Sasuke disappeared on cue. Sasuke really did just want to be alone for right now, and I sure don't blame him. After all, he did almost kiss a girl he met 2 hours ago. And for the record, as hot and famous and rich as he was, he hadn't kissed a girl before. It's sad we all know (I'm sorry but I had to make Sasuke like not a playboy, it just I like twisting things to no extent so please forgive me).

Sakura sat in her chair. The dressing room was cramped but who cares, she sure didn't. The concert was over and she was about to leave in her limo as well. Fans were waiting outside and blah, blah you know the rest. But the only thing she could think about at the moment was what happened on stage. And every time Nightfly came into her mind, he would make her heart thump against her chest rapidly. But for some weird reason this Nightfly person gave Sakura a vision of her classmate and constant seatmate Uchiha Sasuke. Hmm… I wonder why…wink wink well anyways, like all stories her heart beat every time his face came into her mind and ya da ya da. I'm not the type of person to explain things that aren't needed.

She made her way through the crowds and into her pink limousine (who has a pink limo?!) and stared out the window as the reporters and fans chased after her car. The driver looked back at the girl, "Are you ok miss?" Sakura warily turned her head to him, "Yes, I'm fine." Her head turned back to the dark window as the vehicle crossed the highway bridge. The night-lights shone through the window, Sakura stared back at them. An abrupt stop came when Sakura finally averted her gaze. It was her stop so she opened the door and stepped into her fake house. The back door soon squeaked open, and she went into another van that would take her to where she was supposes to be. The midnight clock struck when Sakura opened the door to her apartment. Without thought of anything she went into her room and plopped herself in the pink, fluffy, bed and fell asleep instantly. Her mind wondered into dream world with little pink ponies and cotton candy grass, and for her that was the end of it.

Sasuke himself arrived home a few minutes before and laid himself on his bed as well. Though unlike his neighbor, Sasuke didn't fall asleep instantly. He couldn't, there was too much in his head, after an hour of confusion he decided to sleep since it was a school night all the same. So his mind drifted off into his little made up version of hell and the night fell silent throughout the city except for those few nightclubs and neighbors that just couldn't shut up.

* * *

like i said thanks a bunch to all you reviews and all those who are about to press the review button, i'll update in like 5 day if not then bug me, yell at me, and swear at me whoever wants to. 


	7. Chapter 5: Nothing Special

A/N: i know you all hate me and want to burn me into little pieces cuz i took so long to update and i dont blame any of you. my apologies to all of you but heres another chapter i hope you all enjoy it please and thank you to all my readers and reviews so far. and after you read this i would be more than greatful if you would please review!! again i'm sorry for updating so late. well heres the next chapter yalls.

* * *

**Loving All Three of 'Em **

**Chapter Five**

**Nothing Special...**

* * *

The next morning was a new beginning as the elders and the past generations always say. The sun was bright the birds were chirping, the breeze was just perfect for an early autumn day. Sakura rose from her bed and dragged to her bathroom as always.

Nothing was particularly different from any other day…well except the fact of what happened the night before. No one could ever forget that, especially not our main characters. Well anyways lets stop talking and get on with the story so I can get this over with and get on to a new story.

And so on and so forth they went to school, Sakura screams, Sasuke smirks, fan girls crowd, they head to class, Kakashi says hi, Ino says hey, Tenten and Neji say yo, and well you get the idea. If I have to explain it then well we'll never get through with even one school day so yah. Why don't we skip the first two classes and head over to cooking class?

Well now cooking class, dear old cooking class with Mr. Scary Monster Man. How enjoyable. Well as usual the students crowded in the room, Ibiki came in, everyone shut up, and class begun.

* * *

Ibiki stood in front of his students with a deadening glare. Well her came the worst part of the school year, the first cooking class they actually got to cook something. Oh dear, I wonder how this will turn out O.O Well let us all pray that no one will die. He picked up the knife and held it up to the side of his face. This freaked everyone out; it was like he was about to throw it at someone or something. In front of him was a ball or head of whatever you want to call it of some iceberg lettuce. He turned his gaze abruptly to the vegetable, brought down his knife and cut straight through the lettuce. Then with lightning fast movements the knife moved up and down through the lettuce and the cut strips flew into a basket in a perfect stack on the other side of his front desk.

All the students stared at the man as he chopped other vegetables into pieces with precise skill. They did not even dare to blink. For one, they were scared what would happen if they didn't pay attention, but other than that it really was amazing what the teacher was performing in front of them right now. Well now, that was proof enough that our dear old Ibiki could cook, and he was pretty good at it too. Chop, Chop, Chop, and all the little bits and pieces were in the basket, placed in perfection. Ibiki set his knife down on the board and looked back up at his class.

Dang… hit everyone's minds. This creepy guy that looked like he was from some war was cooking in front of him. Ibiki continued on cooking the vegetables in a pot of water over the stove that was behind him. Often he would add some salt or sugar or something like that. After about 15 minutes or so, it was all done and Ibiki poured it out into a large bowl to show his class his stew.

Now one would wonder, why did he just waste 15 minutes of his class cooking a stew? Would they spend the rest of class just eating, or was there another reason behind it all?

The man continued staring at his amazed students. Now it was time for class to really begin…

"You all just saw what I did correct?" His stiff, hard voice rang in the ears of students as they nodded in silence. "Well then the materials are on your desks, work with your partners and at the end of class I will test your stew and see if you pass the first assignment." WHAT THE?!!?!?!!!?!?!! Did he just say what everyone thought he just said? And sadly, yes he just said what everyone thought he said. "Well stop staring and get started, otherwise you'll run out of time and fail this assignment." At that everyone got to work. Ibiki sat down at his front desk and started gulping down his stew.

Sakura turned to her cooking partner (who was Sasuke without doubt), as much as she disliked the fact this was the person she had to work with. Her head turned the back of the room where Neji and Tenten were already starting to work on their stew. Tenten looked up to see Sakura staring at her with a help-T.T face and just winked.

-Insert big, long sigh here- well she was on her own now. With an unwilling glare, she turned to look at her partner. And just to find him sleeping in his chair. _Oh my… _A low growl sounded from her throat, now she really was on her own. Well on her own or not, this class was to be passed and Sakura wasn't about to fail anything.

She picked up the knife in front of her and started chopping the lettuce into pieces. Even though she was used to cutting up vegetables and things of that sort, she wasn't skilled enough to have them fly into the basket all on their own, so every few chaps she would stop and place them into the basket. After the lettuce were the carrots, then the potatoes, tomatoes, beats, and so on and so forth. All this time Sasuke was never really asleep, he sat and observed his cooking partner with one open eye. When it seemed she was almost done cutting the vegetables, he stood and filled the pot they had with water. Sakura stared at him in shock; he was awake! And even more, he was doing something! Helpful! Gasp, drop, die. Sasuke took the pot of water and put it over the stove, turned tit in high, then sat and went back to bed. As much as he detested cooking and wanted nothing to do with it, he had to do something to help otherwise he would end up feeling guilty. Sakura woke up back into reality and started adding the vegetables into the water once it began to boil.

About 20 minutes later at the end of class…………

All the soups were done, there wasn't much blood (much), and Ibiki was walking around testing the stew. In the first row, everyone passed except some red headed kid and some blonde with a freaky hairdo. Now it was Sakura and Sasuke's turn. Sasuke decided to get up and stand next to his partner as the teacher came to their desk. Ibiki eyed Sasuke for well…. some reason. He took the spoon and sipped the stew. Sakura looked at him nervously as he chewed on a piece of lettuce. His hand set the spoon back on the table, but his gaze never left the pair. "Pass." And Ibiki walked to the next set of students.

Sakura's face was filled with a smile of joy as she plopped down on her chair with a long sigh of relief. Sasuke smirked at his partner's reaction and sat back into his chair. Well he passed his first assignment. Now what would be next? Dun, dun, dun…

Well now class was over, bell rang and you know that rest, I wont be like other authors and bore you with useless descriptions since I just don't have the time to type it all out. So yah now we're in the crowded halls and Sakura is at her locker.

She opened it with a sigh. _Well at least that's over. _Her locker door slammed shut and she turned to go to her next class… when suddenly… "Yo," Sakura looked up with a shock.

Once she finally realized whom it was, her lips let out a sigh. "Don't scare me like that Kakashi."

"He, he, Gomen." An apologetic smile appeared under his mask. Sakura smiled back at her friend, but in the action she noticed the girl that was clinging onto his arm.

Her face was dull and pale, but it had its beauty to it, like how vampires are creepy but always the pretty ones. She had back eyes and her black hair went down to the back of her knees. Pretty girl, I guess you could say, just a little dead looking if you know what I mean.

Anyways, back to the clinging part . Kakashi had his hands in his pockets with his arm bent just enough for a hand to squeeze in. and there the hand was, how ironic. The girl has her right hand squeezed into the gap and her left arm wrapped around Kakashi's arm. Total clinging.

"Umm…" Who was this girl? Was Kakashi's girlfriend? Sakura felt so confused. "Who is this?"

Kakashi turned to his side as if finally noticing the girl that was clinging onto his arm. "Oh yeah, Sakura this is Kin, my girlfriend. Kin honey, say hi."

"Yo," She didn't even bother glancing at the pink-haired girl. Kakashi chuckled under his breath. "Kashi-kun, who's this girl? Is she your other girlfriend?" Ugh. She sounded so…fan girl like.

Kakashi laughed at Kin's question. Sakura's face turned pink when she heard it. But Kakashi just sweet-talked his girlfriend like a playboy or something like that. He held her chin his is hand that wasn't being held and tilted it towards him. Then like any other guy who had brains, he stared into her eyes. Eww… "You know you're my one and only babe. Why would I have anyone else when I have you? It's not like there's anyone better now is there?" Eww… even more… Kakashi and sweet talk, who would've guessed.

Kin smiled at him, "Of course there isn't." she took her arms off his and moved them around his waist. Eww… we're in school here people. Kakashi chuckled and put his arm around her waist. We're in school here people. –entire audience watching this "Who cares!!"- They kept staring at each other.

Sakura got annoyed at the "baby" part and left at that. Of course the loving couple didn't notice that. But truth is that she was kinda hurt. Even though she had just met Kakashi, he seemed like a nice guy and Sakura was thinking about asking him out after a week or two. But screw that. Oh well, there are other guys in this world.

It was literature time! Whoo hoo! Well… not quite… Sakura still had to be in the same class as Sasuke. Like every other class (wasn't my class arrangement plan so awesome?) and what's more, now she has to suffer the lovey-doveyness of Kakashi and Kin too. (In the same class) what was once her most favored subject was now one of her most hated. Isn't this just the best week she's had

Anyways, let's get on with the school day and the rest of life. Right so now literature with Iruka-sensei in room 556 (I don't even remember where I got 556 from). Sakura walked into the room and sat at the seat right next to the door so she would be able to leave first. Smart, no? No one was there yet so whatever. Since in the first class the teacher didn't assign seats and Sakura had missed the second day of school, she had no idea where to sit, might as well sit where it was smart to be. The rest of class slowly came in one by one, two by two, three by three, and nine by nine. Ino came in and with her was some guy that Sakura had never seen before, he had his hair tied back into spikes and wore well the school uniform. He had a lazy look so Sakura decided to call him Lazy Eyes until she figured out what his name was. Behind them where Tenten and Neji hand in hand, of course what would you expect? And behind them was the blonde hair, blue-eyed boy from biology, _Naruto I believe his name was, _next to him came a girl with the same eyes as Neji and neck length hair.

But the most important person was behind them. The most important person of course was Uchiha Sasuke. Mister tall, mean, and handsome walked through the door. How delighting, no?

Sakura glared at the Uchiha.

Sasuke just walked through the door eyes half closed (you know the really cool Sasuke look) when he noticed the pink girl staring or more rather death-glaring at him. Just to torture the poor girl Sasuke threw a stare and a smirk right at her.

Sakura turned well…literally pink once she finally realized the boy was staring at her… and smiling?! She immediately turned away. Thoughts ran threw her mind in wild order. Why was she staring at him in the first place? Why was he staring back? Was he smiling at her? Was that a smile? The image of Sasuke flashed continuously in her head. Flash, flash, flash, it was minutes before she realized that it wasn't a smile that was on Sasuke's face, but merely a smirk. Her heart calmed a bit and she faced forward right as the teacher came in the door.

Sasuke, who had already taken a seat in the back of the room next the blonde haired boy with the idiotic look on his face, still had that breath-taking smirk on his face. Was it just him, or was it just so enjoyable to torture his pink-haired neighbor? Maybe he should do it more often eh? I'm sure the audience would love that, no?

Well anyways, the teacher Iruka-sensei walked in the door and to the front desk like every other teacher. This guy wasn't as scary looking at the cooking teacher, but he still had a scar across the top of his nose. His face was revealed for all to see since his dark brown hair was tied into a high ponytail behind him. He wore a warm, welcoming smile as he faced the class. A… normal looking teacher if you don't count the scar that is but hey, it's better to be weird than anyone's definition of normal right? … Well whatever let's get on with it.

Well class started with a hi, then attendance, then a review on literary devices. Half an hour left or Literature Class… what to do, what to do. The review went faster than expected since Sakura did all the answering and she was like… a master at this. Nothing left… and then it hit him right in the head. Iruka knew exactly what to do, since his students (studentSakura) were so good at this then maybe he should test them with a little assignment.

"All right then, if you're all such experts at this then why don't we start writing? The first writing assignment for this class will be a poem. There are no special requirements for this poem; it just has to be a poem. Simple enough right? You can write sonnets, haiku poems, just blank verse, or whatever. But you will each get a specific topic to write about. This will be a class assignment so I'll collect them at the end of class before you leave. I'll come around and tell you your topics, once you know what your topic is you can begin writing." And with that Iruka walked from the front desk down the isle ways between seats.

First was Sakura, since she was the first seat right next the door. Her emerald orbs stared up at her teacher's dark brown flattened…circles. He smiled and said, "Spring," and then walked on the next student. Sakura right, spring, that's not hard to do. She decided to try a sonnet first. Her notebook opened, and with pencil in hand she began to write.

Iruka reached Sasuke. He looked at his teacher from the corner of his eye. This time Iruka didn't smile, he just bluntly said, "The reason of life." Oh wow. Sasuke had to get the hard one. Was this teacher challenging him? Well challenge or not Sasuke took it as one and he wrote and wrote. Sasuke may not be a person of many words but when he was determined or challenged (especially challenged) boy he could do anything he wanted. _If a poem about the reason of life is what that teacher wants then that's what I'll throw in his face. _Ouch. Watch out Iruka, your students aren't always nice.

* * *

Sakura's Notebook:

Well first let's she decided to screw the sonnet and just make up something that rhymes.

Now let's go on with Sakura's notebook.

The sun shines bright on my face

Spring is coming forward

The winter snow is melting down

Spring blossoms bloom all around

The sun shines bright in my eyes

Clouds fly over the sky

The trees shake in the wind

All the birds are moving in

And the springtime comes tonight

Oh my soul doth shine bright

Spring, I welcome thee

Spring, a welcome from me

* * *

Woo, all done already, and still fifteen minutes left to go. Sakura decided to work on her songs just in case her crappy manager made another last minute concert or something.

Sasuke's notebook (Sasuke who is annoyed by this whole thing):

Surrounded by darkness

Forever hiding in the shadows

Like one to die

But never dead

Time after time

Fear fill your eyes

Tears wet your cheeks

Lost with no life

Our hearts constantly grieve

To know why we live

To understand why we die

Wondering where to walk towards

Looking for a place to stop

Stop, and wait for the end

Living in the darkness

Alone for all time

Die with no acknowledgement

Live with no life

An end with no beginning

A beginning to search for

* * *

And that was that. Sasuke found it easier than expected; he was quite the poet (not), Sasuke even considered in his mind telling his manager to write his own songs… but then again…nah.

Well anyways, lets move on or we'll never be done. So class ended, people passed in their poems and homework…was not given out so everyone left. We'll skip the lockers and so on and so forth just to get moving to the more important matters such as…LUNCH!! Finally we get to lunch!! You don't even know how long I've been waiting to write this OMG!! Finally. Finally, finally we have arrived to LUNCH TIME!!

Well now to describe lunchtime. Most people went to the cafeteria and bought lunch, sat at tables, and ate. Of course in every school there are always a few exceptions. Sasuke, who was anorexic went to the roof and took a midday nap. Sakura went to some random classroom and ate her home-brought lunch alone while doing her homework. The weird people as we call it. But now we all know they aren't the only ones. There is always a guy group and a girl group in every high school story, and as much as I like to twist things… this is one rule I just can't twist around.

Hyuga Neji, Uzamaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, and Inuzuka Kiba walked down the halls. Everyone moved out of their way. Girls screamed for autographs and dates while guys stared with admiration. The "gang" was headed; you guessed it, to the roof. And so they went plop, plop, plop up the stairs and click opens the door. Sasuke woke at the click and turned to see who had discovered his hiding spot. The "gang" came to their own "claimed" area of the school to find some random unknown guy lying there…

Now in everyone's minds we must all be thinking, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" but it looks like we'll just have to wait and see what happens…

* * *

A/N: and now we have another cliff hanger on our hands. i'm sorry to all my patient, waiting readers and the not so patient ones as well. february vacation is coming up soon and i promise i will update atleast twice during that week if i dont you can all punish me however you like to. well i hope you all like it. i know i made mistakes in it so whoever can tell me please and thank you and i will fix it all up. i also am aware that this chapter is uneventful and boring and i am extremely sorry but dont worry the next chapter will have some...blood we'll say no one dies...yet but there will be some blood spill...atleast thats the plan. thanks to all my readers and more thanks to all those who actually review. i'll see you next time folks 


	8. Chapter 6: Meeting Friends

A/N: i know its been months since i've updated and this chapter is short and suckie but dont hurt me ok. i'm a slow and very lazy writer who is often troubled by school and writer's block. since summer vacation is coming i'll be sure to finish this story this summer. i'm working on another story to which i will post in the mext month or so. plus i'm thinking about starting some sasunaru fics too so much to do so little time to do it sigh well i wont keep you from your reading. thank you for all the reviews, you have no idea how happy i am to reach 100 reviews. please keep reviewing and reading, it gives me encouragement to actually go on writing:D

* * *

**Loving All Three of 'Em**

**Chapter Six**

**Meeting Friends**

* * *

'Click' and 'Squeak' and 'Open'. And here comes the moment, the star moment of any friend/enemy first encounter. (Dun Dun Dun) Everything froze for the smallest fraction of time, but this small fraction seemed to last hours between the Uchiha and the Hyuga. A mental battle came between the two. (I know this is supposed to be a high school story but hey, you've got to have the clan rivalry one way or another, right?) Within that tiny fraction of a second Sasuke had already activated his Sharingan and Neji strained his light violet eyes into the Byakugen.

Of course they aren't the only characters in the story, the rest of the "gang" behind Neji stood in silence and shock. The intensity shook even the largest of the autumn branches. Frigid wind whistled through the long thick hair of the Hyuga prodigy while at the same time, it combed through the dark spikes of the Uchiha heir. Through mental battle it was decided that the first physical move would be made at the moment the wind ceased.

3…

2…

1…

"OK!! THAT'S IT!!" Silence broken. The most intense moment of the entire story broken by, you guessed it, Uzamaki Naruto. He's our number one, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja (well not really a ninja in this story but you get the idea), the one who always has to ruin everything and yet we still love him. With the intense focus of the two rival clans broken, everyone stared at the idiotic blonde boy. "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS!! WHY IS IT ALWAYS NEJI WHO GETS THE COOL PARTS OF THE STORY!! IT'S ALWAYS HYUGA PRODIGY THIS AND HYUGA PRODIGY THAT! WHY CANT IT BE ME!! I'M TEN TIMES COOLER THAN HE IS!!" Panting, Naruto screamed out his "feelings" getting the attention of everyone. (See, you want attention, you got it, now what?) "Uhh…" 'Blink, blink' "Just completely ignore me, heh heh…" (Nice)

"That's what I plan on doing, doofus." Neji, said in his cold, frigid voice. Of course, Naruto is pissed about that comment and starts steaming. Shikamaru, being the genius that he is, figured that some water might help in not making a scene so he got a bucket of ice water out of nowhere (these things happen for dramatic comedy don't ask) and poured it on Naruto. Now cold as the water is, most living creatures can't stand the cold temperature and usually lose conciseness or die, so Naruto basically became a little queasy and flopped on the floor half-dead.

"Troublesome idiot."

Neji, ignoring everyone, decided to make the first move to continue the battle after they were so rudely interrupted. "Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in our territory?" ouch.

"Your territory? I don't see your name on it." Sasuke threw a pretty hard punch there. Must hurt.

"Under your ass." Neji, with the swiftest of motions, pointed at the graffiti that was under Sasuke.

Sasuke stood and stared down at the words the graffiti made up. It literally said:

The following people own the roof top area of this school: Hyuga Neji

Inuzaka Kiba

Nara Shikamaru

Uzamaki Naruto

Buuurrnnn… Neji has thrown the final blow and Sasuke is down.

"Hn." 'Smirk' "So you don't have enough brains to protect your so called "territory" and you have to write your names on it just for defense. That's sad." Sasuke is up and ready for more.

"Not enough brains? Are you referring to yourself? Other than you and Naruto, I don't see anyone else with a lack of brains. Well Naruto has no brains whatsoever but that's beside the point." Hard punch right there. Must hurt, must hurt.

"Well actually I was referring to a certain snob with chick hair I met a few moments ago, but sure lets go with your idea." Kick in the stomach, ohh…

"I think I'm starting to like you, kid. What's your name?" Neji…you…ugh…

"Lessee… I don't roll that way, I'm not a kid, and Uchiha Sasuke." Who would've guessed, even Sasuke has a sense of humor.

'Chuckle, chuckle.' "I really am starting to like you, Uchiha Sasuke. You're new around here, aren't you? Freshman?" Neji… you…Eww… (I know Neji sounds really gay right now, but bear with me I'm working on it.)

"Junior, and again I don't roll that way."

"You must be the new transfer student all the girls have been blabbering about. Well, I can see why. I'm a senior, Hyuga Neji. Pleasure to meet you."

Sasuke, "Honored."

Neji, "Charmed."

Sasuke, "Delighted."

Neji, "Flattered."

Blow, after blow, after blow, after blow, ouch. This is turning into quite the fight if I do say so myself. But it's about time this ended don't you think? (insert state of complete writer's block right here) Telepathic static sent from one to another, deadly glares… some more wind…and thus the bell rang. (Yay bell!!)

"Well, it seems it's time for us to go. See you elsewhere, Uchiha Sasuke." Neji turned around and walked out the door, followed by… Well everyone else. Sasuke stood there glaring at the backs of the young man walking out the doorway. Once they we out of view, he drooped his head and smirked. Talking out a marker he wrote above the graffiti saying Neji Hyuga and walked to his next class.

Marker: Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

Meanwhile with Sakura (meanwhile meaning while Sasuke is fighting with Neji)

* * *

Sakura went to the cafeteria with her song notebook, a pen, and some cash. After she grabbed her lunch and making a mental note to always bring home lunch from this point forward, Sakura went to the sakura tree in the schoolyard and sat with her really disgusting food and opened notebook.

Coincidently Ino spotted Sakura under the big pink tree and ran over (with no lunch since she's smart enough not to eat the school stuff). Peaking at the notebook from behind she wondered what Sakura was writing. Sakura noticed the shadow connected to the tree and immediately closed her notebook and turned around in shock. She saw Ino and let out a soft sigh. It would have been bad if Ino saw her song notebook, but Ino's was Sakura's friend so it would still be a solvable matter. Sakura could use the same excuse she told human-ice block.

"What were you writing Sakura?" Ino asked, being the curious gossip that she is.

Sakura gave her a nervous, "I'm totally innocent" smile and said, "Nothing."

"Oh I see, secret eh? Diary?"

"Something like that…"

"Alright then…" Ino raised an eyebrow. The raised eyebrow is a sign of complete determination to get a hold of that diary. And when Ino want, Ino got. "Well anyways, come on I want to meet some of my bestest friends!" And with that Ino grabbed Sakura by the arm and pulled her up.

"Wait Ino, my lunch!" Sakura turned to grab her tray.

"You're not seriously planning on eating that stuff are you?" Ino said with a disapproving look.

"Well no, but you shouldn't litter on school grounds." Sakura replied, being the goodie-two-shoes that she is.

"Ugh, hurry up!"

Sakura grabbed her tray and ran over to the trashcan as fast as her clumsy legs would allow her to. On the way back she tripped on her own feet 5 steps away from Ino.

"Oh my god! You are such a klutz!" Ino grabbed the pink-haired girl by the arms and pulled her up to her feet. "Come on! Let's go! Lunch is gonna end soon!" The blonde forcibly dragged Sakura across the lunchroom. They reached an almost empty table and stopped. There were two girls sitting there, one she recognised as Tenten but the other was unfamiliar to her. Though she seemed familiar. Then she remembered, this girl has the same light violet eyes as Neji did. Maybe they're related.

"Ok, Tenten you already know, right?"

"Yeah, hi Tenten." Sakura flashed her signature smile.

"Hey Sakura, sorry about cooking… I can't say no to Neji." Tenten let out a nervous giggle as a little pink invaded her cheeks.

Sakura giggled, "It's ok, I understand." And she winked at Tenten to calm her down.

"I'll take it you two know each other pretty well already." Ino implied. "Well, this one you don't know. Sakura meet Hyuga Hinata, Hinata meet Haruno Sakura a new transfer student."

"K-konichiwa," She looked shy and stuttered in her speech. Nothing like Neji, Sakura thought. Were they really related?

"Konichiwa!" Sakura replied and flashed another one of her signature smiles. "You look like Neji, are you two related?"

"Hai, he is my elder c-cousin."

"Oh I see."

At that the bell rang, "Oh my god! We better get going! I'm not getting another detention!" Ino ran out the door faster than you could say kookaburra.

"We should get going too." And the rest of the girls left the lunchroom along with the crowd.

While walking out, Sakura thought about her next class. Gym, Sakura hated and was worst at gym. Not to mention human ice-block would be there showing off again. Well, being the goodie-two-shoes that she was, Sakura wasn't about to skip class. So she slowly trudged through the crowd to physical educations class.

* * *

A/N: Well there's another short lame and pointless chapter. :D please review i want to reach 200 reviews asap and show it off XD 


	9. Chapter 7: Untitled

A/N: I have got nothing to say but sorry for not updating i hope you review and i know that its short but i've been working and writing a gravi fic so dont hurt me! Please enjoy this little, puny, pointless chapter.

* * *

**Loving All Thee of 'Em **

**Chapter Seven**

**Untitled**

* * *

In gym… 

Sakura sat on the bench while everyone else got their yearly height and weight measurements. Sigh Sakura loathed gym, always have always will, but now that Uchiha Sasuke was in it, she loathed it even more.

Coincidentally, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Kakashi, some blonde haired guy named Naruto that Hinata is oddly close to, and of course Sasuke were in the same gym class. Now gym class was a little awkward to say the least, the teacher was the strangest of the whole deal. Coach Gai… average man, about 6ft tall, packed, mid 30s, bowl cut black hair, the usual deal. Not really, not only was Gai ugly, he had REALLY thick eyebrows in the shaped if rectangles, super long eyelashes, really white teeth that went ping when he smiled, wore an overly tight green jumpsuit, disgusting orange belt and puke colored vest. This guy was the worst fashion violation you could get. And the worst part is he wears that EVERY day at anytime! OMG! And his weird speech! There was like no way to describe it! Never used conjunctions, always used Ms. Or Mr., always talked about the like of youth of young love or something weird like that. And Sakura thought the biology teacher looked nuts, this was… DAMN! (I'm sorry to all you Gai fans out there but this is now the story goes)

Sigh Sakura's eyes wondered to the teacher as she was thinking how weird he was and just to see who was up. "Coincidentally," it just so happen to be the infamous among girls Uchiha Sasuke. Once Sakura's green orbs hit Sasuke, they froze and stared without her knowledge of it.

Uchiha Sasuke… Sakura studied hard on every feature of his perfect figure, starting from the feet and moving up. The beautiful ankles, muscular and long legs, skipping the next part because this is a rated T story after all and not rated M (yet), his light six back under the tight T-shirt along with his broad chest and shoulders, muscular arms, but not too much muscle just enough to match the body. But the most remarkable part about the infamous Uchiha was his cold look and raven hair. His face was thin, sharp chinned, had pale white skin, high cheekbones, narrow nose, and a small mouth in a slight frown. And his eyes where black heaven, the depth of his onyx holes so dark you couldn't tell where the pupil was or if the pupil was even there at all, his famous raven spiked hair glistened in the sunlight contrasting parts of it with the natural black color. He wasn't too tall, wasn't too short, wasn't to skinny, wasn't too fat, wasn't too muscular, he was so perfect it was hard to believe he was alive. Just one tiny little fault in him was the hard-core attitude, anti-social behavior, and short vocabulary span. Other than that he was just perfect.

"Haruno Sakura!" It was then Sakura stopped back to reality and realized she had been sharing at human ice block. A pink tint invaded her face. Why was she thinking of him? More importantly, why was she blushing? Sakura sat there like a pink rock. "Haruno Sakura!" Huh? Sakura looked up to see who was calling her. She found the one who was calling her was the one and only infamous Uchiha Sasuke, and her light pink tinted face turned into a hot pink blush. Some girls got upset because the new girl had the nerve to blush at "Sasuke-kun" like that. Sasuke stared right at Sakura too, with the cold face he always had.

"Haruno Sakura!" Sakura heard her named called once again. But it didn't come out of the mouth of Uchiha Sasuke, his mouth never opened. It was then Sakura realized the person who had been calling her all along was not Sasuke; it was the man standing next to him Gai. And boy was he mad. Grinding his (really white) teeth when Sakura finally got up and realized that it was her turn to get her measurements done. _Woops._ She walked to the scale with her head down with the fear of meeting Gai-sensei's eyes.

Sasuke got off the scale and walked back to the corner of the gym where various girls were waiting for him. As he trudged back the miserable path of fan girls, he passed Haruno Sakura. And in his mind he ran a scan of this girl.

Name: Haruno Sakura

Age: About the same as me

Grade: high school junior

School: Konoha Public High School

Classes: The exact same ones as me.

Grades: Considerably well (4.0 average)

Physical Characteristics: Pink hair, green eyes, slender, about 5'5", peach skin, considerably clumsy

Personality: Odd, enjoys screaming, jumpy, spaced out, ANNOYING!

Skills: Cooking, screaming, writing songs

Occupation: Student, Teen pop star Cherry Blossom's songwriter

Other Information: Lives in apartment across from mine, looks a lot the Cherry Blossom, is friends with the weird guy in the mask, thinks I'm a jerk

Yep that was Sakura all right.

* * *

Well that was basically gym class, everybody got their measurements done and crap. And that was the end of the day, for most people. There was still after school of course. The after school program consisted of various sports, extra help in all subjects other than gym, band, and of course the after school drama program that again both Sasuke and Sakura were in. 

Everyone sat silently in the theatre room (everyone meaning random geeks and our stars). After maybe 15 minutes or so, footsteps were heard in the hall and everyone stared at the door waiting for their new drama teacher to come in. The doorknob turned as the footsteps stopped, and it opened revealing…

Find Out In The Next Chapter!


End file.
